¿Redención?
by selandor
Summary: conjunto de oneshots acerca de la vida de los personajes de Naruto, contados a mi modo, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de naruto y de cualquier otra serie, espero que les guste.

Nota: Naruto y personjes anexos no me pertenece (sino Hinata sería mía) y esto es solo por amor al arte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REDENCIÓN

¿Mi nombre? No, mi nombre no importa. ¿Mis orígenes? Bien te los contare.

Nací en la época de las aldeas ninja, cuando el poder de las naciones se media por el poder de estas aldeas, era el hijo del líder y de una mujer cuyo nombre fue borrado por el viento.

Podría decirte que tenia un futuro prometedor por delante, pero la noche en que cumplía un año de existencia el destino apareció en forma de demonio; en una noche todo lo que pude haber amado y vivido fue destruido, mis padres y mi vida junto a ellos, no se como murió mi madre pero mi padre murió sacrificando su vida sellando al demonio dentro mío. Sus últimas palabras fueron:

mi vida por su vida… cuídenlo… mi legado… mi hijo.

He inmediatamente el demonio se convirtió en poder, no perdió su esencia, pero ahora estaba en mi y… me protegía.

Después de esto alrededor de mi creció una sensación sofocante, algo que destruye tanto al que lo siente como al que la recibe, era la prisión del monstruo pero al parecer me transformaron en el recipiente de su dolor y frustración debido al ataque del demonio, olvidaron que yo no sabia nada y su odio aumento, mi existencia era un recordatorio de su dolor; aun así no tuvieron la crueldad de abandonarme, era un bebe, pero crecí sin saber nada, la ignorancia es el peor castigo.

Paso el tiempo y se me abandono a mi suerte, tendría 3 años, un día mientras lloraba en el parque llego un señor ya grande de edad, lo llamaban Hokage, me miro tiernamente, me dijo que lo siguiera y me condujo hacia un apartamento en un edificio retirado diciendo:

Esto es tuyo, no puedo forzar a la gente que te quiera pero me encargare que no te falte nada

Yo al escuchar sus palabras estaba feliz, alguien no le molestaba que yo viviera, alguien me valoraba, pero deje de pensar en esto inmediatamente ya que me volvió a tomar del brazo y me condujo a comer, por el camino me dijo que iríamos a un lugar donde servían el mejor ramen del mundo, que se llamaba Ichiraku, y otras tantas cosas, yo algo desconcertado le pregunte:

Abuelo¿Qué es el ramen?

No sabes que es el ramen- dijo sorprendido

No- conteste cohibido

Entonces ya veras

Y sin darme cuenta estaba disfrutando mi (podría llamarla así) primer tarde en familia, ya que el viejo Hokage me trataba como si fuera su verdadero nieto y cuando la somnolencia de la comida me llegaba el me explico que la gente me trataba mal por que estaba confundida, que me dijeran lo que me dijeran nada era mi culpa… no recuerdo nada más, creo que caí dormido, al día siguiente desperté en mi casa.

Estaba realmente feliz, quería ser como el abuelo, quería ser bueno y agradable, y también por que todo el mundo lo quería, decidí ser Hokage: el que protege a todos; además te contare un secreto: cada vez que comía ramen recordaba a la 1º persona que me reconoció.

Paso el tiempo, tendría 7 u 8 años, un día el Abuelo me dijo en una de sus visitas:

Mañana entraras en la academia ninja, así qu…

¿Qué es eso?- lo interrumpí algo asustado

es un lugar donde te enseñaran como ser un verdadero ninja…

así como tu, me enseñaran a ser como tú- conteste emocionado

así es, además tendrás a otros niños de tu edad como compañeros- agrego

otros niños…- musite- no quiero ir.

¿Por qué? Si hace un momento estabas tan emocionado

cuando en la calle encuentro niños me gritan cosas o sus mamás se asustan y me pegan- estaba volviendo a llorar.

Eres un buen niño, la gente tendrá que darse cuenta, tu se como realmente eres, no te rindas y poco a poco encontraras amigos

En ese momento creí en sus palabras, creí por que lo necesitaba.

En fin, al día siguiente asistí a la academia, ahora las llaman escuelas¿no?, quede maravillado, había una gran cantidad de niños, juegos y risas, parecía que hay se encontrara la felicidad; nos presentaron a nuestro maestro, se llamaba Iruka, era muy paciente con nosotros, desde el inicio como le había dicho al abuelo me gritaban cosas y no me juntaban en nada, me entristecí mucho y me escondí entre los arbustos a sollozar, no les daría el gusto de ver que sus ofensas me habían lastimado.

Estaba arrepintiéndome de haber ido, cuando oí a alguien más llorar, busque el lugar de donde provenía el sonido mientras me secaba las lagrimas, de repente encontré a una niña llorando me acerque y le pregunte:

¿Por qué lloras neechan?- ella volteo a verme con unos ojos color perla y no pude evitar pensar que eran hermosos- ¿Te ha golpeado alguien?

No- contesta con un hilo de voz

¿Te has caído?

No

Entonces¿que te pasa neechan?

Lo que pasa es que – al hablarme lo hacía esforzándose mucho- mi papá no me ha querido traer a la academia y hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Dice finalmente soltando mas lagrimas. Yo sin saber que hacer lo que atino a realizar es abrasarla torpemente y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ella se quedo sorprendida y note como el rubor invadía poco a poco sus mejillas, me separe de ella y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos

¿Dónde esta¿Dónde la deje?... ha, aquí esta- dije sacando un monito en forma de rana y tendiéndoselo para que lo tomara

Gracias- se seco las lagrimas pero el rubor de su cara era cada vez mas fuerte, ella viendo que lo notaba desvió la mirada - ¿Cómo te llamas oniichan?

Naruto ¿y tú?

Hinata Hyuga

Que bonito nombre

Me senté a su lado y estuvimos así hasta que oímos sonar una campana, ella se despidió de mí, yo me levante y camine lentamente hacia mi casa, estaba feliz, había alguien que no me consideraba monstruo.

Al día siguiente estaba esperándola cerca de la escuela, cuando de lejos la veo venir cargando un lindo muñeco en forma de zorro y me dice:

Naruto-niisan, mi papá me trajo esto anoche, dijo que no había podido venir a traerme ya que tenia que ir por el a otra cuidad, lo encargo solo para mi, dice que cada cola es por cada año que tengo, mira te traje un regalo de anoche- dice esto ultimo tomando su mochila y sacando una caja de obento en el cual se encontraba un trozo de pastel, me lo ofrece un poco sonrojada- es de mi fiesta.

Gracias- dije con un hilo de voz y le dedique una sonrisa.

Nos alejamos poco a poco para entrar a la academia, fue el inicio de nuestra relación. Ah, si conocieras como eran las cosas en esos días chiquilla. Bueno no es que sean muy diferentes, pero para mi hay una gran diferencia, el cansancio me esta ganando, te diré que conseguí a otros amigos como Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara y Sakura, esos años en la academia me hicieron olvidar la amargura de mi infancia, ahora tenia gente importante para mi y sabia que yo era importante para ellos, cuando salimos tendríamos 16 años, ahora éramos ninjas preparados, defenderíamos todo lo importante para nosotros y jamás nos arrepentiríamos de esa decisición.

Pasaron algunos meses y llego diciembre, en esos días yo estaba muy distraído, Hinata había sido una de las primeras personas que me no me habían prejuzgado, fue mi mas intima amiga pero… algo en mi se debatía últimamente al verla, era una sensación que me hacia desear estar con ella siempre, además era muy hermosa, era toda una mujer.

Un día ella me invito a cenar a su casa, era el día 20, por el camino íbamos hablando sobre la navidad y cosas por el estilo.

Entramos a su casa y no se oía y veía nada:

Naruto, perdón al parecer mi familia salio, ven vamos a la cocina a preparar algo- dijo sonrojándose

Si, vamos- conteste distraído, me gustaba ver como se ruborizaba.

No era la primer vez que estaba en casa de Hinata, para entrar a la cocina tenias que pasar por el comedor y este no era muy pequeño que digamos; ¿Por qué? No te he platicado que los Hyuga eran una de las familias mas ricas de la aldea, perdón ha sido mi error; bueno, como te contaba, al entrar al comedor Hinata me dijo que prendiera las luces, al hacerlo un grito se elevo por los aires:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Yo me quede de piedra, jamás les había dicho cuando era mi cumpleaños, no entendía como lo habían averiguado, pero todo quedo comprendido cuando vi al abuelo entre mis mejores amigos, para ese entonces ya no era Hokage, su hija Tsunade había tomado su lugar cuando el se retiro, se levanto y comenzó un pequeño discurso:

El día de hoy 20 de diciembre de hace 16 años un demonio ataco nuestra aldea, se sacrificaron muchas vidas para detenerlo, incluso el líder mas joven de esta aldea sacrifico la suya, para que esta nueva generación tuviera un futuro y así fue, por eso estamos aquí; pero nadie recuerda que el mismo día de hoy hace 17 años nació un joven, que aunque golpeado por la vida sigue con nosotros, el cual tiene el potencial de lograr sus sueños, y al cual orgullosamente nombro como mi nieto, ese eres tu Naruto

Mientras hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco hasta que cuando termino me abrazo, yo impresionado solté lagrimas, pero de felicidad, todos al verme llorar comenzaron a bromearme y las lagrimas fueron suplantadas por carcajadas. Al final de la fiesta salí al jardín y ahí se encontraba Hinata, es ahora o nunca me dije a mi mismo, me acerque lentamente a ella:

Hinata¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- mi voz era un hilo

Claro- tenia la mirada perdida en algún lado del jardín

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- estaba tan nervioso que al decirlo solo se oyó un mormullo

Aun no te he dado mi regalo, verdad- lo dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dije, es mas se le veía enfadada.

No- musite entendiendo que no sentía ella lo mismo que yo, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de labios que sellaban los míos, tarde unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba, cuando nos separamos ella me veía con una sonrisa picara.

¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto

No- conteste secamente, al ver como se turbaba musite acercándome a ella- me ha encantado- y ahora era yo quien la besaba.

Los meses que siguieron fueron como un sueño, estaba con la mujer que amaba y nos casaríamos en cuanto cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad, lo que nadie sabia es que desde la noche de navidad nosotros ya éramos marido y mujer.

Pero al parecer el destino ya estaba harto de que fuera feliz y se presento en forma de nubes teñidas de sangre y un cielo oscurecido.

Ese día, nos mandaron llamar, 8 criminales buscados en todos la naciones del mundo se dirigían hacia nuestra aldea destruyendo todo a su paso, era nuestro deber detenerlos, pensamos que seria relativamente fácil, 8 contra todos nosotros éramos mas de 500; no esperamos que tuvieran bajo su control a los bijuus (demonios con cola), como el que ataco nuestra aldea hacia tiempo, la batalla se recrudecía a cada momento, solo habíamos abatido a dos cuando la mitad de nuestras filas habían caído.

Hinata luchaba a mi lado, luchábamos por nuestro futuro, por el hogar que formaríamos, de improviso la criatura con la que luchábamos, exploto en chakra; en ese momento morí e iba con mi amor a un lugar donde seriamos felices.

Pero fui jalado hacia la carne de nuevo; me encontré en una estancia oscura, solo podía notar una reja enfrente de mí, detrás de ello había algo, era una presencia poderosa, y de pronto comprendí, el demonio, el destructor, este ente supo lo que pensaba y comenzó a hablarme:

Mocoso, crees que te dejare morir, hasta que no venga el dios de la muerte personalmente no te iras de este mundo, tu padre me condeno a la carne, yo te condeno a la vida, jejeje- y rió burlándose de mi desgracia- no te preocupes ahora estoy cumpliendo "nuestra venganza", yo el mas poderoso de lo bijuus la realiza para ti, por que cuando tu infeliz padre me sello en ti para "protegerte", comencé a sentir todo lo que tu sentías, al principio era feliz ya que el odio y la frustración que tenías me daban placer, pero llego ese viejo y conociste el amor, y yo por mas que me resistí, también comencé a amar, sobretodo a esa Hinata, así que ahora sus asesinos están muertos, recuerdo no te dejare morir hasta que no llegue el dios de la muerte por ti.

Dicho esto desapareció, y sentí otra vez la pesadez de la carne, abrí lentamente los ojos, había un cielo nublado, me levante lentamente y no quise creer lo que vi, las 8 criaturas descuartizadas por todas partes, pero también se hallaba la aldea en ruinas, todo lo que significaba algo para mi había vuelto a ser destruido, entonces comprendí que era mi culpa, que en realidad era un monstruo, ya que la criatura que estaba sellada en mi interior había aprovechado mis sentimientos para su propio beneficio.

Desde entonces he buscado la muerte pero este maldito bijuu no me deja, dice que ella tendrá que venir, que fue ella la que nos sello, que ella nos separe, dice, pero al parecer la muerte me ha olvidado, ya tengo mas de 100 años en este mundo.

¿Qué porque te conté esto?, muchacha curiosa, primero me instigas y ahora preguntas ¿Por qué?, esta bien te lo diré, tienes sus ojos, tan claros como la luna, pienso que has de ser descendiente de alguien de su clan, tal vez de Neji su primo o de Hanabi su hermana.

Ahora déjame dormir¿que? Claro hoy cumplo 112 años, ya déjame dormir, pero no te vayas, me hacen ilusión tus ojos, si quieres cuando despierte te cuento más historias.

●●●

Pero el viejo ya no despertó, cerró sus ojos y las últimas palabras que dijo fueron:

Hinata… mi amor

Mientras lo entierro en la fría mañana me pregunto¿se habrá liberado ya del demonio¿Estará ya con su amor¿Acaso el dios de la muerte escucho la historia?

FIN

¿Les gusto?, manden su review, por favor, quiero conocer su opinión acerca de este relato y si estan de acuerdo con que haga otros REDENCIÓN como el de Sasuke o el de Gaara, ustedes opinen.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo aqui va mi segundo oneshot de ¿redención?

Inner: pues si, si no te gustara escribir primero en tu cuaderno, lo tendrias desde hace 2 semanas

Calla.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a mis dos queridos lectores Beteperei y Shadow Noir Wing, espero que les guste.

**REDENCIÓN**

¿Quién soy?, soy el ultimo Uchiha… aunque no siempre fue así…

Antes tenía una vida, un camino, una familia, pe… pero todo esto fue truncado, desapareció cuando apenas atisbaba lo que significaba¿como¿Quién fue el causante de esto¿Por qué?

No puedes entenderlo sin que lo cuente, en mi hogar una noche de verano me despertaron dos ruidos sordos, Salí de mi habitación, tenia miedo, y el único lugar seguro para mi era la habitación de mis padres, al entrar a su habitación pise un charco, no identifique de que era y me acerque a ellos, parecía que estaban profundamente dormidos, me acosté junto a ellos y sentí el futón húmedo¿será agua?, mientras me llego un olor metálico, les hable a mis padres preguntándoles que era eso, no contestaban, las luces me cegaron momentáneamente, y contemple los ojos sin vida de mis padres, estaban abiertos, viendo hacia el infinito, dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso y lo que antes creí que era agua resulto ser sangre, el tiempo se congelo, no sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón, la verdad me golpeo como un rayo, esa sangre era de mis padres, y ellos estaban… estaban muertos.

Mientras mi mente se destrozaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado detrás de mí una voz me susurro:

-Hola, Sasuke

Esa voz, esa voz me era familiar, era la de mi hermano, no me detuve a pensar por que se había dirigido a mí de esa manera, sino que me voltee hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndole mientras me abrazaba:

-Ita…Itachi¿Quién… quien hizo esto?

-Yo

-¿Qué… has dicho?

-Que he sido yo- yo sin poder creerle le mire a los ojos, esos ojos de eterna melancolía.

-No, hermano, tu no pudiste ser¿Por qué lo harías?- forcé una sonrisa

-Para obtener esto

Yo, que me reflejada en sus ojos advertí como estos se iban inundando de sangre y vi que eran los ojos de la leyenda, los ojos malditos, el sharingan, entonces comprendí que el ser que estaba ante mí ya no era mi hermano y trate de huir, pero su abrazo me lo impedía:

-Cuanto lo siento por ti

Le oí decir a través de mi jaleo, vi su rostro y de ¿sus? ojos salía una lágrima… y caí, mi mente se nublo y ya no sentí nada más.

¿Una luz?, si una luz, no se por que, pero la seguí, y vi ¿Qué vi?, no recuerdo, después sentí que caía a un abismo y grite de miedo, de repente percibí todo mi cuerpo adolorido y abrí los ojos, no reconocí el lugar, estaba oscuro, trate de recordar que hacia ahí pero, en vez de eso llegaron a mi los recuerdos de esa noche, mis papás muertos, no, no era posible… y a mi mente acudió el recuerdo de mi "hermano", sentí confusión, un miembro de mi familia, de mi sangre, nos traiciono¿y porque?, por poder, pues yo conseguiría poder para destruirlo a él; sin embargo esa resolución paso a segundo termino cuando comencé a entender la soledad que tendría en adelante, mi corazón ya no resistió más y se entrego al llanto.

¿-Por qué lloras?- se oyó una voz gentil preguntar

Me sobresalte, no había nadie más en el lugar, aunque estaba oscuro y no podía estar seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué lloras?- volvió a preguntar

Sin percatarme una linterna se encendió y revelo el rostro de una niña con una frente muy grande y unas esmeraldas por ojos, parpadee, no, no eran esmeraldas, pero eran tan verdes y puros como si de ellas se tratasen; no conteste.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto mientras subía a la cama y acercaba su rostro a escasos 10 centímetros del mío

Trate de ignorarla, lo juro, trate de evitar contarle pero, algo en mi se rompió y no pude evitarlo, esos ojos me lo impidieron. Se lo conté, le conté todo con lágrimas en mis ojos y al final cuando todo en mi mente se comenzaba a nublar, sentí un calor que me rodeaba, volví en si al momento y note que el calor provenía de la niña que me estaba abrazando, la linterna había caído y nuestras siluetas se reflejaban enormes en la pared.

-Mi mamá… se llamaba Shizune Haruno, era una ninja medico, era muy bonita y también tierna, siempre se preocupaba por sus pacientes y cuando salía a misión siempre regresaba su equipo entero- mientras decía esto no paraba de sollozar, y yo me preguntaba por que la describía en pasado – hasta ese día en que… en que LA MATARON

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras comprendía que de una forma macabra teníamos un parecido, me dolió, no quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo, aun así era extraño que ya me preocupara de esa manera por una ¿desconocida?, no me importo, la consolé, al poco rato me dijo:

-Tengo que irme, vivo aquí en el hospital, si las enfermeras no me ven en la cama armaran un escándalo, te veré después.

Y se fue. Con un beso en mi frente se despidió, tomo la linterna y salio de la habitación, yo me di cuenta que estaba cansado y dormí; desde esa noche no volví a soñar.

Al día siguiente me lleve un shock al comprobar que su cabello era rosa en realidad y no un producto de mi imaginación.

Con el tiempo me apegue mucho a esa niña, se llamaba Sakura, teníamos… ¿como podré llamarlo?... una conexión, los dos sabíamos cuando estaba triste o alegre el otro. Después que salí del hospital no quise vivir con nadie, bueno, mas bien nadie me ofreció vivir con ellos, aun así me mantenía, pero la determinación que había tomado aquella noche solo se veía socavada por la presencia de Sakura, entrenaba y aprendía cada día que pasaba, a los 11 años, ya era un ninja, aun así conocía la leyenda del sharingan y de todo el poder que contenía, tenia que hacerme mas poderoso.

Era una noche sin luna, todos los pensamientos anteriores ya eran una obsesión, decidí irme, no voltee en ningún momento, mi existencia desaparecería de esa aldea como la de mi familia.

Busque por todas partes rastros del hombre que una vez llame hermano, nada, adondequiera que fuera el resultado era el mismo, ni un murmullo acerca de su existencia, no podía ser¿habría muerto ya?, no, no podía morir sin que yo le derrotase, en mi obsesión por saber si seria capaz de hacerle frente derrote al hebi sennin: Orochimaru. Después de 5 años de búsqueda yo estaba al borde de la locura, no era posible, un hombre no desaparece por que si. Estaba a punto de hacer un pacto de cursed seal cuando a mis manos llego un pétalo Sakura, lo mire con detenimiento por varios segundos, a mi mente llegaron los momentos que había compartido con aquella pelirosa, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, aun había sitio para mi en este mundo, donde me encontraba era… una llanura.

Regresar a mi nación fue mas difícil de lo que pensé, cada paso que daba era como pagar por todos los pecados que había cometido con mi obsesión, no importa, me decía constantemente, aunque me castiguen todo ira bien si ella… ¿si ella que?... ¿si ella me ama?, guau, en que pensaba, mi mente parecía cada vez más despejada, al llegar a la frontera de Konoha tire todas mis armas, fue… reconfortante. No paso mucho sin que me capturasen, no opuse resistencia, quería regresar y volver a llamar "hogar" a ese lugar, me dejaron inconsciente, cuando desperté esta en una habitación de máxima seguridad, una puerta se abrió, entro un anciano:

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- me saludo con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches, Hokage-sama

-¡OH! No, yo ya no soy Hokage abandone el puesto hace 5 años, ya estaba viejo, pero vamos, no estamos aquí para hablar de la vida de un viejo, mas bien es para saber porque un ninja renegado vuelve a su nación sin ningún tipo de arma- en la ultima frase su semblante se endureció y pareció metarmofosear, parecía que cada arruga de su rostro emanara una cólera fría.sin embargo no me acobarde.

-No mentiré, es cierto, abandone mis responsabilidades con este lugar para enfrascarme en una búsqueda personal que lo único que acarreo fue muerte, no podría explicárselo, pero he olvidado mi venganza, quiero volver.

Termine mi frase mirándole a los ojos, el me evaluó unos segundos y pronuncio su sentencia.

-Bienvenido a tu hogar, Sasuke-kun.

Esa tarde busque a Sakura por todos lados, no la halle, sin embargo, la inspiración llego a mi mente, y sin dudar un momento corrí hacia el hospital. Entre y en la entrada me tope con una cabellera rosa, sin pensarlo la abrace, en respuesta recibí un codazo de fuerza indescriptible, que me dejo sin aire, mientras caía ella volteo, sus ojos, no pude ver lo que reflejaban.

Cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital, ella estaba revisando mis signos.

-Ya despertaste- era indiferente

-Si, he vuelto

-Ya lo vi- siguió revisando

¿-Sabes por que volví?

-No, no me interesa, tengo otros pacientes

-Espera

La tome del brazo sin siquiera pensarlo, otra vez, y espere otro golpe, sin embargo no llego, al levantar la mirada me tope con esos ojos verdes.

-Y bien¿que es mas importante para ti que esa estúpida venganza¿Qué es aquello que te hizo volver?

-Tú

Recibió la respuesta como si la hubieran abofeteado, me miro y continué hablando.

-Todo este tiempo estuve obsesionado, como si la idea me obligara a realizar todo aquello y, cuando estaba a punto de sacrificar mi alma, lo que me hizo regresar… fue esto

Mientras hablaba de entre mis vestimentas saque algo y se lo tendí, ella lo tomo y de su rostro corrieron algunas lágrimas; aquello era… el pétalo de sakura.

Pasaron 2 años, fueron… maravillosos, yo al lado de Sakura, juntos, teníamos, un futuro prometedor; mi hermano y mi venganza eran cosa del pasado.

●●●

Es verano, ya esta anocheciendo, debo regresar rápido a casa, Sakura estará esperándome, me detengo de repente, una opresión en mi pecho me obliga a hacerlo, me apresuro, tengo un mal presentimiento.

El lugar donde vivimos esta en los linderos de un bosque, entro en la casa, las luces apagadas, que extraño, reviso cada habitación y nada, al final entro al dormitorio y lo que veo me deja helado, de repente soy otra vez un niño sollozando frente al cadáver de sus padres. Mi realidad se quiebra, los recuerdos se mezclan entre el pasado y el presente¿ante mi esta el cadáver de Sakura o el de mis papás?

-Hola, Sasuke, cuanto tiempo, por lo visto el efecto del Sharingan desapareció

Otra vez el, no puede ser, durante mucho tiempo le busque y ahora regresa, regresa para… ¿para que?, además ¿Cómo que el efecto del Sharingan?

-Maldito…

Eso es todo lo que dirás, que lastima me das.

Voy a dar la vuelta para atacarle, pero… no puedo, estoy paralizado, no tengo tiempo de nada, recibo el ataque de varias shuriken en mis puntos vitales, todo se nubla, ante mis ojos aparece la vida de… no es mi vida, la vida que pude tener con Sakura, nuestra boda, nuestro hijo, mi familia, nada de eso se pudo, cuanto lo siento Sakura¿que habrá pasado¿cual será el poder de Itachi?

Caigo ya sin vida, mi alma se aleja, todo es oscuridad, a lo lejos se ve un punto de luz y una suave risa llega a mis oídos.

Ya voy Sakura.

●●●

Al día siguiente se encontraron los cadáveres de Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y el del criminal de rango S, Uchiha Itachi, al parecer este los mato y luego se suicido con la técnica prohibida: Chidori.

Se desconoce todo lo ocurrido en ese lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este ya es el ultimo capitulo de la saga ¿redención?, en este capitulo crei que era justo darle un final feliz a todos los personajes y que sus espiritus descansaran en paz. este capitulo se lo dedico enteramente a mi amiga Lizeth que me inspiro para escribir esto.**

**Sin mas comentarios espero que les guste y a leer se ha dicho...**

**Inner: en el capitulo anterior se te olvido decir que "Naruto no te pertenece y que lo haces solo por amor al arte" y porpoco en este se te olvida**

**Este... eh... lo hice para ver quien se daba cuenta.**

**Inner: ¬¬ Ajá.**

REDENCION

Oscuridad, un vagar en la nada, eso… ¿eso es todo?, sin un castigo, sin un premio… la nada me absorbe, mis ideas son difusas, no siento nada… nada, nada, esa palabra retumba en mi cabeza pero¿Qué es?... ya no importa, alguna vez importo, estoy por entregarme cuando, sin entender, soy jalado¿a donde?, a la carne y oigo una voz que me dice:

-¡RESISTE!

Comienzo a volver a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo y el dolor es lo primero que me hace sentir vivo, es una opresión sobre mi pecho, mis sentidos se van activando poco a poco, mi oído capta ¿sollozos?, no estoy muy seguro , quiero levantarme y algo lo evita, abro los ojos al darme cuenta que no veo nada y ante mi se presenta una melena castaña, con mi mano libre la toco, reacciona, se levanta y percibo que es una joven, no mayor que yo, me detengo al llegar a sus ojos, son tan puros, tan cristalinos y tan dulces como la miel…

-¿Me oyes?, no te desmayes otra vez

Oigo lo que dice y no puedo evitar desobedecerle, estoy tan cansado, y así sin más me entrego al sueño, aunque pronuncio unas palabras que nunca recordaría haber dicho:

-puedo morir en paz, la muerte es una hermosa mujer.

●●●

No estoy muerto, estoy consciente de ello pero¿Qué o quien soy?, hace un tiempo hubiera contestado: Sai y ahí se hubiera acabado la duda y ahora… esa palabra carece de sentido, yo no soy solamente Sai, soy algo más, tengo que ser algo más… sin saber como los recuerdos de mi vida me inundan en un segundo…

Mi nacimiento, la muerte de mis padres, mi vida en la raíz, Sakura, la caída de Konoha y el más reciente recuerdo, la llegada de aquella mujer¿Cuál era su nombre?

Han pasado tres días desde que dejamos nuestro pueblo para dirigirnos al centro de la nación del fuego, al lugar donde antes se levantaba ostentosa la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas, no queda ahora mas que vestigios de su existencia entre ellos el rostro del ultimo hokage "el kitsune de fuego" y algunos edificios en ruinas refugio para ladrones y asesinos, no importa, la gloria de Konoha no se ha olvidado, y mi motivo solo es saber, confirmar mi pasado¿Cómo lo harás si solo quedan ruinas? Me pregunta ella, le respondo que es una sorpresa pero que puedo hallar respuestas en la tierra misma y sigo caminando hasta el lugar donde antaño la academia ninja rebosaba de actividad.

Me acerco a un árbol e inyecto chakra en él, el pasado revive, una serie de imágenes, comentarios y conocimientos son inyectados a mi mente, lo logre pero, tengo que pagar el precio.

_El poder de mi sangre, el poder de mis padres eran las emociones, entre mas sentían mas poder liberaban, eso ya lo sabia, ese poder si no se controlaba podías morir, eso también lo conocía, y mis padres murieron por no sentir, por llevar su autocontrol hasta el grado de que sus cuerpos no lo resistieron¿por que¿Por qué se torturaron de esa manera?... la respuesta llega y me perfora como un rayo… para protegerme._

_La raíz, los soldados desconocidos de Konoha eran educados ahí desde de su infancia, y yo que no tenía ningún lazo con el mundo fui llevado ahí para ser educado, en ese lugar cree el "dreamer no jutsu", que era la aplicación de chakra a un dibujo u objeto inanimado y este cobraba vida de inmediato, en esos días no supe que era una manifestación de mi herencia._

_Paso el tiempo y le fui fiel a Konoha, jamás traicione mi deber con ella y sus habitantes, conocí a Sakura, una preciosa kunoichi. Después de un tiempo creí conocerla y trate de curar su corazón herido, ese día la habia citado en el tejado del hospital donde trabajaba y al acercármele me percate de que lloraba, la tome por un hombro, reacciono e instintivamente me abrazo y me dijo:_

_-Regreso_

_-¿Quien?_

_Ella voltea a ver mi rostro y con sus dos ojos jade humedecidos por sus lágrimas de… felicidad, me dice:_

_-Sasuke… mi Sasuke regreso, y sabes por que, regreso por mí, nos casaremos en primavera, mi Sasuke esta aquí._

_No pudo mas que esconder la mirada y desearle la mejor de las suertes, no podía hacer otra cosa, con sus palabras me di cuenta que en realidad nunca hubo espacio en su corazón para mi e hice lo mas cobarde, huí._

_En el camino los sentimientos se agolpaban, no veía hacia donde iba, no me importaba, lo único que quería era que esas sensaciones desaparecieran, que el dolor se extinguiese y fallaba, el dolor seguía ahí porque sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza, "mi Sasuke a vuelto", "nos casaremos en primavera", "soy tan feliz". Mi carrera fue tan descontrolada que perdí la noción del tiempo y de mi ser, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me detuve y caí sin fuerzas en la tierra. Me entregue lentamente a la muerte hasta que ella me despertó._

_Ella me volvió a la vida, me cuido y no me pidió nada a cambio, callo las noches en que comenzaba a llorar por mi infortunio, ya que aunque estábamos en la nación de la tierra las noticias de la destrucción de Konoha habían llegado a nuestros oídos. Ella decidió seguirme aquí, al lugar donde todo empezó para mí._

_-¿Por qué hizo esto?_

_-No lo se, lo único que podría responder es que es por amor_

_-Y ¿tu sientes lo mismo que ella?_

_-Si, en estos momentos la seguiria al fin del mundo_

_-¿y por que viniste aquí?_

_-Para no violar la memoria de los muertos y decirles que aunque mi deber era protegerles sin importarme quien fuera quien, ahora tengo una persona que protegeré sin dudar jamás._

_-Los muertos de aquí no tienen nada contra ti, ellos ya han vivido y muerto honestamente, lárgate y vive, por que puede que mañana no despiertes._

●●●

Despierto y me doy cuenta que el precio fue mas grande de lo que creí, no importa, jamás necesitare eso, en realidad mi necesidad mas urgente es verla a ella, trato de encontrarla y no esta en ningún lado, el temor comienza a surgir pero no logra expandirse debido a que me percato de que estoy acostado entre sus piernas, me levanto y le soplo un beso que el viento le lleva, ella sobresaltada se despierta y al verme solo pregunta:

Encontraste lo que buscabas.

-Si, y entendí algo

-¿y que fue eso que entendiste?

-Que no tengo nada mas importante en el mundo que no seas tu

Y sin esperar a que me responda la beso, y emprendemos el camino de regreso.

No importa que la historia me recuerde, no importa que no recuerden a todos los que vivimos en esta aldea oculta entre las hojas de un bosque de fuego, no importa, nosotros vivimos y marcamos una diferencia en nuestro mundo y con eso basta para morir en paz, gracias a todos.

**Inner: Por favor, si les gusto la historia dejen un review, y si no les gusto manden tambien uno para poder darles la direccion de este tipo**

**Oye inner ya acabe la historia¿que escribes?**

**Inner: esto... nada**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir a pensar si hago otra historia, seria bueno recibir sugerencias de la gente de lo que les gustaria leer¿no crees?**

**Inner: (tratando de tapar el monitor) si verdad seria una buena idea eso, no le hagan caso esta loco**

**bueno nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
